


Жребий храбреца

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Injury, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: AU, в котором Кларисса не проявила смелость, а Сид – да. За что и поплатился.
Relationships: Clarice/Sid (Claymore)
Kudos: 2





	Жребий храбреца

Галк строго приказывал заботиться о нем, и капитан Ганес приказывал, только все случилось немного по-другому: едва на горизонте показались чужие конники, старики, женщины и дети бросились в лес, а мужики, тряся поджилками, приняли круговую оборону, неловко повыставляв перед собой ножи.

А Сид так и остался лежать в телеге, сцепив зубы от бессильной злости. Галк оставил ему кинжал, только что в нем толку. Правая рука до сих пор в лубке, а левой он не боец – это уже не говоря обо всем прочем. 

За спинами рабонцев Сиду ничего не было видно, пока конный отряд не приблизился вплотную. У всадников оказались небритые, бандитские рожи – ну, так у всех наемников, сколько их Сид перевидал, лица были именно такие. 

Будь это разбойники, перестреляли бы всех издали. 

– Куда путь держите, почтенные? – спросил самый седой и бородатый из пришельцев, почесав щетину пятерней. Вид у него при этом был весьма озадаченный. 

Мужики стали переглядываться, толкать друг друга под бока локтями, и наконец выдвинули вперед самого смелого, чтобы держал речь. 

– А кто спрашивает? – донеслось до Сида. К чести «ответчика», голос его почти не дрожал.

Командир наемников хмыкнул, скривив рот. 

– Сопровождение купеческого каравана, – сказал он, глядя на мужиков сверху вниз. – Земля полнится дурными слухами про Святой Город Рабону. Наш наниматель как раз направляется туда и выслал нас на разведку. 

По толпе прокатился шепоток, в котором Сид расслышал тихую, горестную брань и звуки плевков. Некоторые из защитников принялись прятать ножи за пояса. 

– Не с кем вам будет торговать в Святом Городе, – с нажимом произнес «ответчик». – Там сейчас орудуют чудовища и девки-клеймор, что пытаются их одолеть. А мы, коренные рабонцы, разбрелись на четыре стороны света.   
– Да какой ты коренной, Боран, побойся бога, только в прошлом году из Малых Глинищ перебрался… – довольно громко проворчали сбоку, и мужики, а следом и наемники, как-то облегченно захихикали. Сконфуженный Боран, ворча, спрятался за спины товарищей.   
– Ладно, мужики, – подытожил командир, потянув поводья, чтобы развернуться. – Бывайте, спасибо. 

Сид уже обрадовался, как легко все обошлось, когда кто-то выкрикнул наемникам в спины:  
– Господа хорошие, а нельзя ли вас перенанять для охраны? 

Командир попридержал коня, выкрутил шею:  
– А что же ваша хваленая стража?   
– А вон! – услужливо подсказал кто-то, и перед Сидовой телегой мигом образовалось пустое пространство. – Только такую нам и выдали, со спиной ломаной! 

Именно этот момент общего внимания гребаная Сидова жопа, над которой он не имел теперь власти, выбрала, чтобы исторгнуть из себя все, что накопила за день. Сид бы этого и не заметил, если бы не вонь горячего свежего дерьма, разлившаяся в воздухе. Ее, должно быть, учуяли и дети в лесу. 

Сиду с новой силой захотелось сдохнуть, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть отвращения и сочувствия на лице бородатого командира. 

– Шли бы вы своей дорогой, мужики, – сказал старый наемник в тишине. – Похоже, именно такого стража вы заслужили. 

***

Целыми днями перед глазами было только небо – да еще дрожащая линия горизонта вдали. Сид досконально изучил, какие бывают облака – перистые, кучковатые, как невыпряденная кудель, и серые, будто отлитые из свинца, когда наполнены дождевой водой. Он теперь различал сотни оттенков неба и больше никогда не смог бы назвать его голубым. Сид с трудом подбирал слова, которые подходили бы к некоторым цветам: что и сказать, в прежней жизни у него не было ни времени, ни желания запоминать мудреные названия.

Его сны были окрашены в серый, синий, лазурный, кобальтовый, бирюзовый – даже те, в которых чудовищная сука, «пробудившаяся», купающаяся в крови, снова с размаху бросала его на мостовую с высоты колокольни. 

Галк сказал ему держаться – твердо так сказал, не отводя взгляд. Сид даже восхитился тогда: все-таки кремень, а не человек. Никто из сослуживцев больше не мог так смотреть на Сида. 

Галк снабдил его отдельной телегой, едой, фуражом для кобылы и отправил в караван к тем рабонцам, что следовали на юг. Нанятая им немолодая баба, Марта, мыла и переодевала Сида, готовила ему и стирала. Галк немало берас отвалил ей, чтобы как следует присмотрела за героем, потерявшем здоровье, защищая Святой Город, пока караван не достигнет деревеньки близ Эгона. Там у Галка жила незамужняя кузина – старая дева, промышляющая шитьем. Он написал ей письмо, напоминая о каком-то старом уговоре, то ли долге, то ли обещании, и посоветовал Сиду отдать ей все свои деньги и остаться на попечении, пока Галк его не заберет. 

В последнее Сид не слишком верил. Ему не хотелось сомневаться в старом товарище, только с каждой пройденной милей в сердцах набожных, добродетельных рабонцев оставалось все меньше добродетели и набожности. 

– Ну, подвинься, бревно, – тетка Марта несильно пихнула его под бок кулаком. – Уделался опять, чтоб тебя… 

Еще неделю назад она сочувственно называла Сида «сынком» и причитала над его тяжелой судьбиной. Но с тех пор прошли ливни, у тетки заболел младший ребенок, а две деревни у дороги, по которой следовал караван, оказались пусты и разграблены. 

Сид так и не открывал глаз все время, что сварливая баба приводила его в порядок, только потихоньку молился, чтобы она не наклонялась к нему слишком низко: рукоять кинжала-то все еще была зажата у него в левой руке. 

***

Тетка Марта оставляла с ним своего мелкого, чтобы присматривал, пока она кашеварит. Малой возился себе с соломенными куколками, представляя сражения, и иногда в запале принимался так топтаться у Сида по ногам, что, чувствуй он им хоть что-нибудь, уже отодрал бы сосунка за уши.

Иногда теткин спиногрыз требовал рассказать какую-нибудь историю – и ревел, когда Сид пугал его до соплей, в красках объясняя, как именно йома жрет кишки маленьких мальчиков. А иногда он первым замечал мокрое пятно у Сида на штанах и, гадливо скривившись, звал мамку, а тетка Марта, погань, грозилась больше вовсе не давать Сиду пить. 

На стоянке у реки, собирая очередную постирушку, Марта и вовсе отобрала у него штаны – навсегда, сказала она, все равно ведь не холодно. 

Вот так, лежа с голым задом под худым одеялом и глядя на играющего в войну мальца, Сид и понял, что с него хватит. Мимо ходили девки с котелками, хворостом, узлами грязной одежды – высокие и низенькие, стройные и пышки, чернявые, рыженькие, светленькие. Гомонели мужики, прикидывая, как устроиться на новом месте и не организовать ли хуторную общину тем, у кого нет родичей по городам и весям? Они обсуждали, где бы перезимовать, чтобы подкопить денег, и какие рабочие надобны, по слухам, в Эгоне, а Сид думал об одном: ему никуда не наняться, он сможет разве что байки травить чужим детям, ведь своих у него никогда не будет. 

Он посмотрел в опостылевшее небо и увидел далекие силуэты каких-то больших птиц – кажется, аистов, спешащих порыскать на сжатых полях. 

– Эй, дядь, а ты точно настоящий лы-ца-ль? – вдруг спросил теткин малец, больно дернув Сида за руку. 

До Эгона оставалось три дня, а до деревеньки, куда лежал его путь, и того меньше. 

– Взаправдашний, – серьезно сказал Сид и так скрипнул зубами, что заныла челюсть. – Рабонские воины так просто не сдаются. 

***

Ночью ему снова привиделась та самая битва: как тощая клеймор – юркая девчонка, настоящая белая молния – с длинными, как у русалки, волосами, напала на сестру Латею. И как сестра Латея сама оказалась воительницей, только, видно, не такой хорошей, как та, что за ней пришла. Сид так и не узнал, как зовут ту девочку, почти ребенка. Их бой с Латеей был долгим, но пришлая победила. 

А потом появилась женщина-чудовище – и стала ловить солдат. Выжимать из них кровь досуха, как будто давила виноград, пить ее жадными глотками. Жрать их плоть. И Сид, идиот геройский, сам к ней сунулся. 

Ее щупальца поймали его, обвили поперек груди, вокруг талии, зафиксировали руки и ноги, и он, все еще держа меч, как будто мог достать чудовище, подумал: всё. 

Только это был не конец, вовсе нет. 

Сперва она сломала ему руку. 

***

Деревенька Зеленые Холмы под Эгоном была, по сути, и не деревней, а небольшим городком. Уже на подступах к селению тетка Марта, разглядев черепичные крыши каменных домов, сделалась куда ласковее и даже подсобила Сиду причесаться и одеться по всей форме, чтобы встретить новую попечительницу в подобающем виде. При этом тетка так настойчиво интересовалась, чем Сид собирается рассчитаться с доброй душой за ее помощь, что тот обрадовался: а хорошо, что они с Галком припрятали деньги, устроив под дном повозки небольшой тайничок. 

Большая часть их попутчиков двинулась дальше, к Эгону, надеясь преодолеть оставшееся расстояние до ночи, а некоторые решили попытать счастья в Зеленых Холмах. Пока тетка Марта бегала с письмом в поисках дома Галковой кузины, Сид лежал в нераспряженной телеге, оставленной у постоялого двора. Он думал о том, чем может быть полезен старой деве, которую никогда не видел. Если она примет его, они уж наверняка что-нибудь придумают.

Он считал облака, повторял молитвы, сжимал и разжимал пальцы вокруг рукояти кинжала. Хотелось пить, но терпеть еще было можно. На первом этаже гостиницы, как водится, располагался трактир, и когда кто-нибудь открывал двери, из обеденного зала сочились запахи жареной рыбы, лука и пива.

– Смотри, чего это он? – услышал Сид громкий женский шепот, а потом мужской голос прогудел, как из бочки:  
– Не тыкай пальцем, дура, может, пьяный, – и снова остался только тихий посвист ветра, фырканье лошади, переминающейся с ноги на ногу, далекое кудахтанье кур на заднем дворе. 

Когда над ним склонилось раскрасневшееся, злое лицо тетки Марты, Сид вдруг подумал, что помогал бы кузине Галка по дому, но тут же понял, что дел, которые можно делать сидя или лежа, слишком мало. 

– Что? – спросил он севшим голосом. 

Тетка Марта раздула ноздри, клокоча от ярости, и саданула кулаком в борт телеги так, что Сид вздрогнул и едва не вжал голову в плечи. 

– Сдохла твоя благодетельница весной, царство ей небесное! – рявкнула Марта визгливо. – Холера у них, видите ли, была! И что мне теперь с тобой делать, образина?! 

Сид хотел ей ответить как-нибудь погаже, но не стал, снова уставившись в небо. Вот, теперь точно все. 

***

Ночью на постоялом дворе, лежа в постели, куда его безо всякого почтения перетащили тетка Марта и полупьяный сторож, Сид наблюдал, как серп луны движется в квадрате окна – слева направо, то закрываемый тучами, то прорезающий небо, как изогнутая прореха на черном покрывале. Он теперь мог разглядеть весь путь ночного светила: спешить было некуда. Но скоро луна скрылась за оконной рамой, и в комнатушке стало совсем темно. 

Он достаточно был молодцом, держался, как самый стойкий постовой, как будто всем было не насрать. В удачные дни даже старался отшучиваться. Но теперь уж, пожалуй, хватит. 

Тетка Марта оставила ему кинжал – легко, как-то даже одобрительно согласилась, сука старая. Сид вертел его в левой руке, пытаясь приноровиться, и никак не может решить: может, попытаться вскрыть себе горло? Воткнуть в грудь? Это все долго и больно. Он достаточно видел, как люди харкают кровью, когда им пробивают легкие или взрезают жизненно важные вены, и не хотел такой смерти.

Он вообще никакой смерти не хотел, на самом деле. 

Сид много думал о том, как допустил такое, почему его вообще понесло к «пробудившейся», на этот высоченный панцирь на крабьих ножках, – прямо к ней в руки. У него было много времени, чтобы обмозговать все как следует, и Сид пришел к неизбежному выводу: во всем виноваты клеймор. То есть не сами они, а то, что он, Сид, на них насмотрелся. Самоотверженная Клэр, готовая положить жизнь за людей, плюющих ей в спину. Сестра Латея, лихо скачущая по крышам с мечом наперевес, – даже слепая, она могла уделать любого крепкого мужика. 

Он насмотрелся – и почему-то решил, что тоже так может. Но забыл, придурок, что не умеет приращивать отрубленные конечности, или вот, к примеру, восстановить сломанный позвоночник. 

Сид поднес нож к самому лицу, всмотрелся в тусклый блеск стали во мраке – и бросил клинок в противоположную стену. А потом зажмурился, надеясь, что на стук и звон никто не придет: никто не хочет знать о себе, что он трус, которому легче принять унижение, чем смерть. И никто не хочет, чтобы другие знали. 

В глаза защипало, и по щекам медленно поползи горячие слезы. Сид вытер их ладонью и зло ухмыльнулся в темноту: самое дно, ниже разве что под себя ходить.

***

Ему снилась сестра Латея, потерявшая руку, но все еще готовая к бою. Сестра Латея, разрубленная на две части юркой белой молнией. 

Прекрасное лицо «пробудившейся», целующей его в разбитые губы, прежде чем бросить вниз. 

И чернота с небесной просинью.

***

Тетка Марта была недовольна и не стеснялась в этом сознаться. Сида прямо развеселило, как эта ведьма иносказательно сетовала, что он не отдал богу душу тихо и добровольно, как положено было бы вежливому человеку в его положении. 

Она оставила ему поднос со скудным завтраком: уха, сухари да яблоко – и пошаркала по своим делам. 

Тетка Марта хотела доехать до Эгона, догнать земляков. 

Сид медленно жевал, думая, что все в этом рабонском сборище – тоже неудачники, разве что не такие горькие, как он. Те, у кого были родственники в других селениях, давно отправились вперед, не останавливаясь на каждом хуторе, чтобы спросить пристанища и работы. 

Внизу молочница выкликала покупателей, звеня колокольчиком, а в остальном было тихо. Раньше Сид обязательно вылез бы поглазеть, хороши ли дойки у коровушки, а сейчас это натолкнуло его на мысли о том, какие бывают на свете ремесла для бесполезного говнюка вроде него. Чтобы сидеть и работать одними руками день-деньской. Кроме гончарства, ничего на ум не приходило, но и оно отпадало, потому что круг следовало подгонять ногами. Сид раскрошил сухарь в остатки похлебки так, будто тот был в чем-то виноват. 

– Подъем, болезный! – рявкнула тетка Марта, без стука открыв дверь. – А, точно ведь, какой там подъем. 

Сид посмотрел в ее заплывшие салом глазенки, гордясь тем, что до сих пор не вынул ни один из них ложкой – и даже не надел ей на голову миску. 

И тут же подумал: вот теперь такой и будет вся его жизнь.

Бесконечное терпение. 

***

Жизнь оказалась на диво короткой.

– Ты прости, – бормотала его ненаглядная сиделка, скручивая ему руку и затыкая рот. – Только это ж милосердие, понимаешь? Хозяин возьмет меня за прачку и кухарку, он вдовый, а ты мне тут вовсе не нужен. 

Сид мычал и бился, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но сторож-пьянчуга держал его крепко. Как же быстро спелись, сволочи! 

Его сгрузили в телегу небрежно, как какой-нибудь мешок фуража, а потом куда-то повезли – кажется, в обратную от Эгона сторону, назад, к Рабоне. Но потом дорога вильнула на восток, и Сид окончательно запутался. Он не знал здешних мест, не мог даже повернуться, привстать, чтобы оглядеться – так и лежал на дощатом дне, безо всякого настила, и во рту у него пропитывался слюной кляп из несвежего бабьего платка. 

Где-то раскаркались вороны, предрекая путникам дурное, и Сид захрипел, забыв, что сейчас ему лучше не смеяться. Надо же, какие умные птицы. 

Потом телега остановилась, тихонько заржала кобылка, и тетка Марта со сторожем, уже ничего не говоря и совершенно не таясь, схватили Сида за руки и за плечи, выволокли и положили на дорогу – точнее, в заросшую высокой травой колею, по которой давно никто не ездил. Выкрутив шею, Сид разглядел стволы сосен и замычал, дико мотая головой и вращая глазами. 

Сторож сноровисто выпрягал лошадь из телеги, чтобы развернуться на узком пути, а тетка Марта мялась рядом, старательно не глядя в сторону Сида. 

И, понимая, что так, связанного и безъязыкого, они его и оставят, Сид завыл сквозь кляп отчаянно, как раненый волк, – только вышел жалкий сип, едва ли слышный дальше, чем в паре шагов. 

***

Он пытался ползти, но со связанными за спиной руками, одна из которых была сломана, это оказалось почти невозможно. Сид порвал рубаху и содрал в кровь левое плечо, отчаянно подтягиваясь вперед. Ему стоило огромных усилий развернуться в ту сторону, откуда его привезли, – после он долго лежал, уткнувшись лбом в траву, тяжело дыша и мечтая, чтобы какой-нибудь лихой всадник, невесть какими судьбами оказавшийся в этом гиблом месте, растоптал его к чертовой матери, проломил череп на полном скаку. 

Потом жутко захотелось пить. Соленая утренняя уха пересушила рот, и, хоть слюна по-прежнему заливала платок, воткнутый между зубов и завязанный на затылке, Сида мучила жажда. Он не раз и не два пытался вытолкнуть проклятую тряпку языком, но не преуспел. 

В этой агонии прошло несколько часов, пока августовское солнце так не напекло его бесполезную голову, не способную придумать, как спастись, что перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Так бывало прежде, если долго смотреть на свечи в соборе. Вот, и запах ладана уже окутывал Сида, пропитывая волосы, забираясь под одежду...

Он сделал последний рывок – и обмяк, упав лицом в землю. И еще успел подумать: ну что же ты, дурень, выбросил кинжал. Все могло бы закончиться куда легче, подумаешь, харкать кровью. 

***

Юркая белая молния с волосами, как у русалки, прыгнула на колоссальное «крабье» тело – и голая «пробужденная» отвлеклась. 

Потянулась к маленькой воительнице щупальцами, увлеченная новой игрушкой. 

И бросила Сида – с размаху, с высоты колокольни – прямо на мостовую. 

***

У него на лбу лежало что-то мокрое. Капли стекали по вискам на шею – и дальше, за воротник. Сид поежился, поднял руку, сбросил влажное со лба и открыл глаза.

Над головой обнаружился беленый разведенной глиной потолок – Сид видывал такие в самых захудалых рабонских пригородах, потому что зажиточные горожане делали дощатые перекрытия, а не это соломенное плетиво. 

И Сида вдруг озарило: плести корзины! Вот чем он теперь может заниматься. Правда, тут нужен напарник, который станет собирать для него лозу. И вообще ничего-то плести Сид не умеет. 

Но это пустяки. Главное – выбрать, а там не пропадешь. 

Тут он наконец вспомнил: телега, трава, веревки и кляп. Он должен бы сейчас валяться в луже собственной мочи, сраженный солнечным ударом, посреди какого-то безымянного леса. Так почему не валяется?

Не то чтобы, впрочем, по этому поводу Сид не чувствовал облегчения.

– Вы очнулись, – произнес слева тихий женский голос. Сид повернул голову на сыроватой подушке – и увидел сидящую на стуле девушку. Она была стройной, с миловидным бледным лицом – не то чтобы красавица, но вполне в его вкусе. И рыжая к тому же, правда, зачем-то остриженная. Волосы неровно спадали до подбородка, челка торчала в сторону – так, словно ее обкарнали, потому что завшивела, а теперь волосы стали отрастать. – Я боялась за вас. 

Глаза у нее еще были замечательные – мутного зеленого цвета, чистый тебе болотный омут. 

– Порядок, – произнес Сид, разлепив непослушные губы. – Ну, не считая того, что я ниже пояса как бревно. Так что ты подумала бы, детка, прежде чем волочь такого к себе в дом. Правда, приставать к тебе я точно не стану. 

Девушка моментально вспыхнула, как будто никто и никогда не отпускал в ее присутствии похабных шуток. Сиду стало почти стыдно, но, подумав, что ей пришлось снимать с него грязные штаны, он решил, что стыдится явно чего-то не того. 

Потом он понял еще кое-что: такая рыжая, а веснушек нет. Надо же.

Она все молчала, и Сид всерьез решил извиниться, когда девушка наконец встала со стула и вытянула руки по швам – таким жестом, как сам Сид привык на плацу. 

– Понимаете, – сказала она как-то виновато, – это не мой дом. 

***

Кларисса – так ее звали – замучила его вопросами. И это, срань рабонская, были не вопросы о прошлом, о ранении или о жизни в Святом Городе. 

– А сколько соли положить? – озадаченно говорила она, склонив голову набок, с длинной деревянной ложкой в правой руке и полотенцем в левой. К этому моменту каша в котелке обычно начинала пованивать горелым.   
– А бросать в кипяток или в холодную воду? – вопрошала Кларисса, держа грязную репу за неободранный «хвост».   
– А почему не выбросить сажу?

Сид, прося у господа еще чуток смирения, ну вот хоть маленько, хоть три капли ему, дураку безногому, объяснял, что пепел из печи сгодится им для стирки, кашу надо все время помешивать, а репу неплохо было бы для начала помыть и порезать, чтобы варилась шустрее. 

Кларисса кивала с рвением церковно-приходской ученицы – вот словно матушка ни разу не подпускала ее к домашней работе. Сид будто нежданно-негаданно обзавелся молодой женушкой, очень симпатичной, но едва ли пригодной к тому единственному, что ему от нее сейчас требовалось. 

Она сбивчиво пояснила, как нашла его в лесу, возвращаясь с хутора, где выменяла ячневую крупу и хлеб на вязанку дров. Как раз дров вокруг хватало: дом, где они обосновались, стоял в чаще. Прежде тут жил лесник, только его съели йома – и никто не хотел занимать опустевшее место. Кларисса по какой-то причине не боялась йома, но Сид не стал выспрашивать. Он вот тоже не боялся – ну, так он видел кое-чего пострашнее. 

О себе Кларисса так и не сказала ничего внятного: как оказалась в такой глуши одна-одинешенька, такая молоденькая и бестолковая, от кого бежала и пряталась. Сид решил не заморачиваться: будь она йома, не стала бы с ним возиться, а остальное для такого, как он, уже вроде и неважно. 

Она ужасно смущалась, когда приходилось помогать ему с переодеванием, однако ни разу Сид не увидел на ее лице отвращения или хотя бы гадливости – и потому изо всех сил старался не сердиться на Клариссу за то, в чем она не была виновата. Заставлял себя говорить с ней, даже если хотелось повернуться лицом к стене и скрипеть зубами. 

В конце концов, у него не было никакого выбора, а Кларисса хотя бы не порывалась завезти его в дальние края и выбросить с мешком на голове, как шкодливого кота, вусмерть изведшего хозяев. 

***

Кошмары потеряли синий оттенок: неба Сид больше не видел. 

Осознав это, он сказал Клариссе, сосредоточенно чистящей морковку: 

– Может быть, попробуем как-нибудь добраться до двери? Мне бы на воздух хоть ненадолго. 

Она уронила морковку и всплеснула руками, будто вдруг поняла что-то очевидное. Сид поймал себя на том, что любуется ее огромными глазищами, губами, испачканными пальцами, изгибом груди, спрятанной под мужскую рубаху. Кларисса все время носила на шее плотно намотанный платок – говорила, что легко простуживает горло. 

А потом она подошла к креслу, в котором устроила его утром – починенному с превеликими трудами, руганью и почти плачем, – и сказала:   
– Я отнесу вас на спине, давайте-ка. 

Сид так опешил, что послушно обхватил ее за шею, когда Кларисса присела и наклонилась, чтобы ему было удобнее. Она встала так легко, будто Сид ничего не весил, и потащила его к выходу. Толкнула дверь плечом – и Сид почти ослеп от дневного света, от зелени деревьев, задохнулся от прохладного лесного воздуха. 

И почувствовал запах Клариссы, на который раньше не обращал внимания: кисловатый пот, «копченый» дух прогоревших дров, ароматы кухни, осевшие на волосах. Он никогда не хотел такого, ему не слишком нравились кухонные девки, подавальщицы, торговки, хотя и ими ветреный Сид не пренебрегал. 

Все эти запахи слишком напоминали о семье, о доме. 

Кларисса ссадила его на покосившуюся лавку у окна, помогла опереться о стену, встала напротив – даже не раскрасневшаяся, такая молодая и сильная, только диву даваться. 

– Вам удобно? – спросила она озабоченно, сложив на груди руки.   
– Знаешь, детка, – пробормотал Сид, щурясь на солнце, – мне кажется, после такого тебе точно пора называть меня на «ты». 

***

Ночью впервые с тех пор, как давил на морде прыщи и высматривал проклевывающиеся усики, Сид опустился до подглядывания. Он сделал вид, что уснул, а сам сквозь ресницы следил за тем, как в полумраке, при тусклом огарке, Кларисса подбрасывает дров в печь и прячет посуду под полотенце. Она всегда ложилась спать позднее, а вставала раньше, даже если он просыпался с рассветом, так что оставалось только подстеречь. 

Он легко успокоил себя тем, что у калеки не так уж много радостей, а Кларисса вроде бы нежадная девочка, и даже усмехнулся уголком рта. 

Она постелила себе на лавке – Сид занимал единственную лесникову кровать – и, став боком к Сиду, стащила рубаху. Ему удалось разглядеть подпрыгнувшую упругую грудь, большую, с острым соском – только силуэт, но и это оказалось на удивление волнительно. Талия у Клариссы оказалась именно настолько тонкой, как выглядела под одеждой, а бедра и ягодицы – именно настолько округлыми и плавно очерченными. Огарок высвечивал контуры ее тела теплым желто-оранжевым сиянием, и, когда Кларисса надела спальную рубашку и, склонившись, задула свечу, Сид ощутил себя странно – словно потерял нечто важное.

Словно ему еще было, что терять. 

И он сделал то, что привык делать за последние недели, когда мужества не хватало, – крепко зажмурился. 

***

В конечном итоге ему пришлось рассказать о том, что с ним случилось: «пробудившаяся» в тяжелых снах снова и снова ломала ему руку, целовала, стискивала щупальцами и бросала о мостовую, и он кричал и просыпался весь в поту, с колотящимся сердцем – как после бега или поединка.

Кларисса выслушала все, не перебивая: о жизни стражника, о клеймор, о йома и сражении с жуткой тварью, искалечившей его. Она ничего не спросила, словно и так все поняла, и сказала только, сбиваясь на шепот, что ей очень, очень жаль – как будто была к чему-то из этого причастна. 

Прислушиваясь, как она плачет в темноте, Сид подумал, что у нее слишком мягкое сердце. Как Кларисса вообще выжила одна, такая-то ранимая? 

И когда ее доброта кончится – и она оставит его в лесу, как прежние попечители, уйдет на поиски лучшей доли?

Сид укусил себя за палец, чтобы не застонать, и спрятал голову под подушку, и лежал так, пока его не одолел очередной синий сон. 

В нем у убитой сестры Латеи было лицо Клариссы. 

***

Когда однажды утром Сид попросил ее принести лозы, Кларисса только спросила, какой именно. Сид озадачился, обозлился, что понятия не имеет, и гаркнул совсем невежливо:   
– Любую тащи, разберемся! 

Кларисса хлопнула глазами и щелкнула каблуками своих поношенных сапог, как будто отдавала честь. И мигом скрылась за дверью – только мелькнул куцый подол ее подрезанной полотняной юбки. Сида поражало, как она порой беспрекословно его слушается, будто он в самом деле глава их…

Сид оборвал себя и пошевелил пальцами правой руки – неплохо срослось, вот бы так и все остальное. Он пару раз видел, как умельцы плетут корзины на ярмарках, и все-таки решил попробовать. Может быть, он навостриться так лихо материть эту сраную утварь, что даже сможет ее продать. А чего, он всегда был настырным. 

Вздохнув, Сид откинулся на спинку кресла, рассматривая худой потолок. Окинул взглядом бревенчатые стены без отделки, потрескавшуюся печь и сиротливо стоящие у нее полмешка муки. 

Да кому он брешет: ничего они не заработают до зимы, чтобы протянуть в холода в этой лачуге. Уже сейчас по ночам довольно зябко, печь едва справляется. Кларисса божится, что у нее с хуторской вдовушкой все на мази: Кларисса на спине таскает ей поленья два раза в неделю, а старуха делится продуктами со своего хозяйства. Только много ли наносишь по сугробам? И когда настанет тот неизбежный момент, когда Клариссу кто-нибудь подстережет в дороге и попытается ограбить, изнасиловать, убить?

А Сид ей вовсе не защитник и не опора – жернов на шее. 

В мутное окно билась сонная осенняя муха – тук, тук, тук, отчаянно и безнадежно. Сид бросил бы в нее чем-нибудь, но побоялся испортить старый бычий пузырь, натянутый на раму. 

Он закрыл уши ладонями и стал думать о том, как Кларисса ищет лозу, сосредоточенно заглядывая под каждый камень, будто выискивает грибы или охотится на крысу. А потом, безо всякой связи, – жив ли Галк и что стало с Рабоной. 

Эта мысль поразила Сида, и он медленно опустил руки на колени. 

Он ни разу не молился с тех пор, как оказался в лесной сторожке. Ни разу не вспоминал о родном городе, кроме как о той битве, и не задумывался по-настоящему о его судьбе. 

И, похоже, больше не хотел возвращаться. 

***

Весь стол был забросан ветками – тонкими и толстыми, сосновыми, еловыми, какими-то лиственными. Сид рылся в них битый час и наконец признал: все херня, это явно не лоза, лоза должна быть гибкой.

Тогда Кларисса, размашисто метущая пол, остановилась и удивленно уставилась на него своими зелеными глазищами:  
– Так ведь гибкая бывает только ива! – заявила она. – Что же ты сразу не сказал! – в сердцах сгребла ветки в охапку и потащила на двор. 

Сид почему-то развеселился: ну что он за дурак, а ведь в самом деле! В каменной Рабоне не было ни ивы, ни вербы, но он-то по юности шастал на речку подсматривать за девками и точно видел эти деревья. 

Ему захотелось извиниться перед Клариссой, сообщить ей во всех подробностях, какой он калечный идиот, чтобы она посмеялась с ним, его бестолковая неумеха, такая же, как он сам, только ходячая. Сид уже почти окликнул ее, но Кларисса появилась сама – взъерошенная и в кои-то веки сердитая. У нее раскраснелись скулы – это было видно даже против света, – и еще Сид заметил, что вечный платок пропал с ее шеи, видно, зацепившись за ветку. Он хотел сказать об этом, но тут Кларисса шагнула за порог, и на нее упал луч из оконца под самым потолком. 

Сид вдохнул – и забыл, как выдыхать. 

Зеленые глаза Клариссы сверкнули знакомым серебром. А на горле, бледном и беззащитном, красовался длинный продольный шрам, точно посередке. 

Незаживающая рана, зашитая черными нитками. Сид видел такие мельком – у девочки-молнии, когда на ней порвалась белая роба. 

И у Клэр, когда ту ранил Ненасытный. 

– Ты забыла принять пилюли, – тихо произнес Сид, дивясь тому, как спокойно звучит его голос. 

Кларисса заполошно вскинула руки, прижала одну ладонь к шее, а другой попыталась прикрыть глаза. 

Сид почувствовал, что его мутит от страха, словно он проснулся в одном из своих кошмаров – и увяз навсегда. Он перегнулся через поручень лесникова кресла и сблевал подгоревшей лепешкой, которую ему скормили на обед. 

***

В печи потрескивали дрова, но двери так и остались открытыми, и все тепло уходило наружу, во влажные холодные сумерки. 

Кларисса стояла посреди комнаты, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок и глядя вперед серебряными, как две луны, глазами. Сиду хотелось орать, швыряться всем, что попадется под руку, колотить по столу кулаками. Но терпения в нем теперь стало слишком много. Терпения хватало на все. 

Это было ужасно. 

– Ты красишь волосы? – спросил Сид. 

Кларисса вспыхнула, а потом прошептала убито:  
– Нет, не крашу. Я просто от природы такая. Самая слабая. Номер Сорок Семь.   
– Клэр – Номер Сорок Семь, – отозвался Сид, помолчав.  
– Я не знаю ее, – виновато сказала Кларисса. – Наверное, она была до меня. 

Дождь забарабанил по крыше, и Кларисса, очнувшись, все-таки подошла к двери и заперла ее изнутри на засов. И так и остановилась спиной к Сиду, прижавшись лбом к косяку. 

– Я не хотела тебя обманывать, – слова было трудно разобрать, но Сид расслышал. – Я просто пряталась, скрывалась, а потом ты рассказал о своей беде… все получилось само собой. Дело в том, что я – дезертир, – Кларисса говорила все быстрее и громче, как будто у нее в сердце прорвало невидимую плотину. – Мне поручили одно-единственное – приглядывать за Миатой, чтобы она не натворила дел. Но я так боялась ее, так боялась, что сбежала! Она изводила меня своими жуткими повадками, пугала до чертиков, но она меня слушалась. И однажды я сказала, что отлучусь на минутку, а сама рванула по лесу на юг – только меня и видели. Я слишком слабая. Глупая, бесполезная… а потом я нашла тебя и узнала, что устроила Миата. 

За окном грянуло громом. 

– Что? – тупо переспросил Сид.   
– Белая молния. Девочка-клеймор, невероятно сильная. Та, что убила Галатею. 

«Латею», – услышал Сид, разом все понимая. Кларисса обернулась к нему, и он разглядел, что все ее лицо залито слезами. В доме стремительно темнело, и, закрыв глаза, Сид как будто увидел все со стороны: вот он, неблагодарный ублюдок, довел до слез женщину, которая спасла его и выполняла каждую его прихоть, считая, что повинна в его горе. 

Он открыл глаза и рявкнул так зло, что Кларисса попятилась и уперлась спиной в дверь:  
– Не реви! Что было, то было! И что бы ты сделала, будь ты там, поймала бы меня в полете?! 

Кларисса шмыгнула носом и прошептала совершенно серьезно:  
– Возможно. 

И тогда Сид поманил ее пальцем, и, когда она приблизилась, дернул за руку, заставляя сесть рядом с собой на табурет. Кларисса плюхнулась на него тяжело и неловко и тут же по-солдатски вытянула руки вдоль тела, будто ожидая приказа. 

– Ты ошиблась, – сказал Сид с нажимом. – Но передо мной ты не виновата. Я прощаю тебя, если ты этого хочешь. И я тебе благодарен. В конце концов, у меня нет другой семьи, кроме тебя. 

Он произнес это – и прикусил язык, испугавшись.   
Кларисса подняла на него серебряный – совершенно щенячий взгляд – и брякнула невероятную, несусветную глупость:  
– Сид, у меня не может быть детей. 

Он хохотал до слез, до колик, до икоты. 

– Ох, детка, – выдавил Сид, отсмеявшись и вытерев глаза, и похлопал свою сконфуженную клеймор, свою глупую, преданную, добрую дезертиршу по руке. – Какое, черт побери, совпадение! 

*** 

В середине октября до них дошли вести: Рабону отстояли, народ потихоньку возвращается в город. Сид послушал – и выбросил из головы. Слишком больно было даже думать о том, чтобы вернуться калекой в город, где все помнят его здоровым, наглым и самоуверенным. 

У него почти получалось с плетением – по крайней мере, днища выходили уже не такие кривые, как в первые разы. Сиду пришлось изрядно помучиться, чтобы придумать, как правильно соединить прутья. Кларисса даже предложила выменять корзинку у кого-нибудь на хуторе, но Сид уперся: нет, он сам. Он рисовал схемы пальцем в нарочно для этого натрушенной на стол саже – и наконец додумался. 

Сид настоял, чтобы Кларисса спала с ним в одной, постели, если, конечно, не брезгует – она удивленно и искренне заверила, что ничуть. Он мерз по ночам и знал, что Кларисса тоже мерзнет: она все-таки не была обычной клеймор, несмотря на немалую силу. Ей требовалось спать и есть, почти как людям, и тепло тела, как она сама смущенно призналась, Кларисса контролировала крайне скверно. 

Так они и спали под одним одеялом – женщина с разрезом от горла до паха, ничего не желающая, и мужчина, который ничего не смог бы сделать, даже попроси она сама. 

Сид думал об этом: если бы Кларисса хоть намекнула, хотя бы полсловом – он не пожалел бы сил. Он ласкал бы ее, как смог, гладил и целовал бы ее груди – и между ног бы тоже целовал, ничего не стыдясь, только она не просила. Прижимаясь к нему теплым бедром, боком, рукой, она вздыхала тихо и счастливо, как если бы наконец обрела покой, и засыпала мгновенно, точно усталый ребенок. 

Он объяснил ей, как законопатить щели в стенах, но домик становился все менее пригодным для жизни: после ночных заморозков на окнах оставался иней. Кларисса перетащила кровать ближе к печке, и теперь вечно запиналась о нее, кашеваря. Греть много воды для мытья было хлопотно, и Сид, не в силах помочь с остальным, попросил Клариссу хотя бы обрезать ему волосы, чтобы не полоскать чертов выпендрежный хвост, висящий сальной сосулькой. 

Потом как-то утром он проснулся, стуча зубами, и понял, что их время здесь вышло. Бог знает, как тут жил лесник. Должно быть, бухал без просыху.

Кларисса собирала вещи, хлюпая носом. На самом деле, они давно условились, как поступить, когда наступят холода. Кларисса выспросила себе работу служанки в доме купца в деревеньке на восток: за кров и еду для себя и больного брата она бралась выполнять любую работу до весны, и купец согласился. Сиду было до дрожи стыдно снова сваливать на нее все хлопоты, но, по крайней мере, теперь он был уверен, что их не выгонят на мороз: Кларисса обучилась и мести, и варить, и стирать, и она так гордился ею, словно имел ко всему этому непосредственное отношение.

В последнюю ночь Кларисса обняла его за шею и робко поцеловала в губы – без страсти или нежности, а как будто в благодарность. И сказала, дыша в самое лицо:  
– Я так рада, что нашла тебя. Словно моя жизнь в самом деле не такая бессмысленная, как я думала. 

Сид не ответил, только прижал ее крепче и коротко чмокнул в пахнущую кухней макушку. 

Возможно, этот дом в распоследней дыре, и заморозки, и кривые корзины, и узкая постель, в которую можно спрятаться от мира, как в теплую нору, – лучшее, на что могут рассчитывать такие, как они. 

Но Сид принимал этот жребий – как горькую пилюлю, которая уймет беспощадную боль. 

*** 

Купец прислал за ними телегу к вечеру – то ли запамятовал, то ли возница задержался в пути. Кларисса сама вынесла Сида на улицу – кучер только крякнул огорошенно и поспешил помочь ей усадить «брата» на дно и укутать одеялом. 

Сид окинул взглядом дом, который привык считать своим: темный, чуть покосившийся, он выглядел брошенным и нежилым, и от этого сердце защемило сильнее, чем тогда, когда он с караваном беглецов покидал Рабону.

Потом Кларисса уложила в телегу узлы с их одеждой и припасами, даже мешок с лозой – не пропадать же добру – и последним забросила что-то длинное и плоское. 

– Доска? – спросил возница деловито, подышав на руки. – Молодец, хозяйственная девка. 

Кларисса тщательно заперла дверь, навесив замок. Сид принял это обещание, поймав ее печальный взгляд: они постараются вернуться весной.

Теперь он мог рассмотреть дорогу, которой его везли из Зеленых Холмов сучья тетка Марта и ее подельник: размокшая под дождями, совсем узкая, она упиралась в их «логово», а выходила аккурат к главному тракту, ведущему в Эгон. Деревья шумели и потрескивали над головой, солнце село, и в небе зажглись первые звезды. Дурное дело – так ездить по ночам, но Кларисса уверяла, что тут вообще недалеко, иначе купец никогда бы не стал так рисковать. 

На эгонском тракте им нужно было повернуть на север, чтобы, преодолев пару миль, опять завернуть к востоку – и уже прямо выехать к деревне. 

Тонкая рука до боли стиснула его запястье. Сид взглянул на сидящую рядом Клариссу – и обомлел. 

Ее глаза в сумерках светились серебром. 

– Пилюля, – прошипел Сид. – Действие кончилось! 

Но Кларисса, вместо того, чтобы в своей манере броситься суетливо шарить в кошеле, сказала:  
– Я, знаю, – и, обернувшись, уставилась на юг – туда, где лежали Зеленые Холмы, где трудилась кухаркой и прачкой тетка Марта, адское отродье, где случайный выпивоха был готов погубить незнакомца за пару берас. 

И Сид с жуткой, ледяной ясностью понял: в этих блядских Зеленых Холмах сейчас все чертовски плохо. 

– Йома, – сказала Кларисса, подтверждая его догадку. – Пятеро, нет, шестеро. Подходят к деревне. Голодные. Нет, не справлюсь… 

Она вздрогнула и, повернувшись к Сиду всем телом, жалобно уставилась ему в лицо, как будто он стал ее волей, ее разумом, ее совестью. 

– Возница, стой! – рявкнул Сид и с силой провел руками по лицу, растирая замерзшие, но почему-то горящие щеки. – Стой, говорю!  
–А? – удивился мужик, обернувшись. Пожал плечами и сказал: – Тпру, Ромашка! Ну, чего вы удумали? 

Кларисса все смотрела на Сида, и он вспомнил, как наблюдал за тем, как луна коротает дорогу по небу. И вот она скрылась за рамой окна, и вот стемнело.

И тогда он встряхнул Клариссу за плечи так, что у нее лязгнули зубы. Притянув, поцеловал ее в лоб и сказал:   
– Выбирай сама. Но я думаю, что ты сможешь. 

И с таким облегчением, как будто несла огромный камень на плечах, а теперь наконец уронила его наземь, Кларисса выскочила из телеги и забросила свой обмотанный тряпками двуручник на плечо. 

– Довезите брата до дому, почтенный! – попросила она, поклонившись вознице. – Я непременно буду к утру! – И исчезла в подступающей темноте быстрее, чем мужик успел что-нибудь ответить. 

– Чего она? – выдавил он наконец. – Чего она в ночь-то помчалась? 

«Потому что это ее шанс сделать так, как надо», – хотел сказать Сид, но промолчал. 

– Кавалер у нее там, в Холмах, – проворчал он с притворным неодобрением. – Жениться обещал. 

Мужик с сомнением хмыкнул и подстегнул лошадь. 

Сид слушал скрип колес, шум ветра, чавканье грязи и думал: только вернись. 

Иначе получится, что я зря выжил, поломанный и озлобленный, – только чтобы вдохновить тебя на смерть.

Иначе получится, что весь я – зря.


End file.
